User blog:CoolBurnMtW/Kiwi Correspondence
I'm creating this blog posting to keep track of my correspondence back and forth with Kiwi. I'll be pasting the emails I send them along with time/date stamps. I'll also be posting their responses, if any, and how long it takes the issue(s) to be resolved. I want Kiwi to find this so they know I will be doing this. I just want to hold them to their responsibilities as a gaming company and technical support. Full disclosure - I am a paying customer, so, I expect my issues to be resolved in a timely manner. I will NOT be posting my real name, or the technical information in the emails on my device. That will be the only thing I leave out of the emails. ---- And here's the latest response I got on Wednesday, Feb 26th, 2k14 @ 0551. I'm quite happy with their responses and helping me figure all of this out. I will be posting all of the pertinent information on the Wiki. I'll probably make a full Facebook page. Or, at least, a section on the Neighbors page. I hope we can change the tone of the Wiki to reflect their willingness to help people, now. :Hello there, :Thanks for responding back to us and sharing the information! We really appreciate for creating a wiki to share information which will be very helpful. :Thanks Here's the email I sent in response to the email below on Tuesday, Feb 25th, 2k14 @ 1331. :Thank you so much for getting back with me. It means a lot to me that you're still willing to help me figure all this out. :To answer your first question, I only have 59 people on my Friends List in Facebook. 7 of those I am trying to add in Brightwood Adventures. :Just wanted to let you know I am in the process of asking people on my facebook friend's list if/how they have facebook set up in Brightwood Adventures. So far, the ones that weren't set up correctly have set it up correctly and I was able to see them in BA and add them. It looks like you have helped me figure this all out. :Just for the future, you may want to post this information somewhere about the how the Facebook filters you are using work. And that the people someone is trying to add in Facebook must have the game logged in to Facebook. The way I explained it to people was when they get the Rewards screen, that if they hit the Share button you get a pop up box saying it has been posted to Facebook. People seemed to know exactly what that is and how it works. Knowing that is set up properly means they are able to show up on the list in the game. I will be posting something about this on the Wiki in which I am the Admin. brightwoodaventures.wikia.com :If I have anymore trouble getting the rest of the people connected, ie, if we go through setting everything up properly on both ends and it still won't let us connect, I'll write you back. :Again, thank you so much! :Kiwi ID: CoolBurnMtW Here's the next response I got from Kiwi on Wednesday, Feb 19th, 2k14 @ 0220. I have to say, this email is very informative. It tells very good information we need to know about using Fb in BA. Basically, what it says is the person on your Fb Friend list must have BA logged into Fb and BA has to be one of Your Apps in Fb. The best way to make sure it's all working correctly, is to hit the Share button when you get a Rewards screen. If it tells you your Awards have been posted to Facebook, then it's connected and set up correctly. Only after this is working correctly, will that person show up in BA in the Fb section of trying to Add Neighbors. You also cannot have that person already as a Neighbor in the Kiwi Community. Get all this set up and when you see your Fb Friends in BA, the specific person you're looking to add will be among the 20-30 Friends it shows in BA. I hope all that makes sense. :Hello there, :Thanks for writing us back! Please note that while we are working to fix this Facebook related issue, please let us know some details and verify certain information too: :How many friends you have in Facebook? :Have those friends enabled the application status so that they can get the request from you? :Thanks I sent one more response as I wanted to mention something else on Tuesday, Feb 18th, 2k14 @ 0604. :One more thing I wanted to add. You mentioned "more filters like User should have a device to play the game". The majority of Friends that are showing up in the game under the Facebook section do NOT play Brightwood Adventures. So, that filter you say is in place is not working. :I am really giving you the benefit of the doubt. Please continue to try to fix this problem. I really do like this game and I don't want to stop playing it because of something like this. :Thank you for still working on this for/with me. :Kiwi ID: CoolBurnMtW This is the email I sent back to them in response to the last email they sent me. This email was sent on Tuesday, February 18th, 2k14 @ 0543. I will give them a few more weeks, a month at the most, to send me a reply to see if they are even actually working on this issue anymore. I'll save my frustration for then to see what their response is, if there is one. :Thanks for getting back with me. :The people I have added to my Facebook account, are not Neighbors of mine already in the Kiwi Community. When I go to the Facebook part in the game, it only shows a certain number of my Facebook Friends. Is there any way to get it to show my entire Friends list to show up? The last few Friends I have added to Facebook do play the game. They are not among the Friends that show up in the game. I am using version 2.5.0 of Brightwood Adventures. Is there a new update that fixes the problem I am having? Even if I do a search of my Facebook Friends, it still does not find the specific Friends I am trying to add as Neighbors. :Just to see if it helps, I cleared my data again, but it still has not fixed the problem. Please tell me you are going to continue to try to figure out what is wrong and fix the problem. I will do anything I need to to give you more information or try various things to get this problem resolved. Even though I know it does not take up Neighbor Slots, I have removed enough Neighbors to have enough empty Slots in order to add the specific Facebook Friends I have that have become Friends with me in Facebook for the sole purpose of becoming my Neighbor. I have even tried uninstalling Facebook App and reinstalling it. Still can't see all of my Friends list to Send Invites to the Friends that have joined my Friends list for the sole purpose of becoming my Neighbors. :Thanks again for getting back with me on this issue. Please let me know if you will continue to try to fix the problem. ---- Here's the response I got from Kiwi on Tuesday, February 18th, 2k14 @ 0433. :Hello there, :I apologize for the delay in looking to this issue. Please note that you may not find friends from facebook if they are already your Kiwi neighbors. There are some more filters like User should have a device to play the game. :Thanks Here's the response I got from Kiwi on Friday, January 31st, 2k14 @ 0547. :Hello there, :I apologize for the delay, please note that due to some issues and updates our developers are busy. We have already forwarded this issue to developers, once they get back to us we shall let you know the update. Thanks for your patience and understanding! :Thanks, :Kiwi Customer Support I sent this email in response to their last response on Wednesday, January 29th, 2k14 @ 0935 I also included a copy of the response they sent on Jan 17th, but did not include that in this posting for obvious reasons. : This email was sent to me on Jan 17th, 2014 at 3:11 AM. It says you forwarded it to the developers. Now, it is Jan 29th, 2014 and I haven't heard anything back. : Just to let you know, I cleared my data on my phone to see if that would work. No luck. I removed Brightwood Adventures on Facebook from the My Apps section, severing the connection to Facebook from Brightwood. I then reconnected Facebook to Brightwood and even made sure the Settings were set to Public. No luck. : I still cannot "Find" the friends I added in Facebook when I try to search for Facebook friends in Brightwood. I've tried every possible combination of their names, and even partial first and last names. I even tried typing what it says in the person's Facebook URL, ie first.lastname. Still no luck. : Then I tried disconnecting from Facebook, removing the game from Facebook in the My Apps section, and then clearing the data again on my phone. After starting the game again, reconnecting to Facebook with Settings set to Public, and searching for the friends I want to add from Facebook in Brightwood, I still had no luck. : I wanted to let you know everything I have tried that has failed to allow me to add Friends, that are already on my Facebook list, as Neighbors. : Please, at least get back with me and tell me you're still trying to figure out what the problem is, or that you are not even working on the problem anymore. I hate not hearing a response with, at least, an update. : I also wanted to remind you that I am a paying customer. Customers, paying or not, should never be treated this way. It would do you some serious good to get some favorable publicity. I have just been granted Admin Rights on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Kiwipedia_Wiki and I will post a good review on both that Wikia and on Google Play if you will at least respond with something other than a template email like the last one I received. One more thing about the Wikia, now that I am an Admin, I plan on changing the "tone" of the Wikia to a more optimistic tone. I believe it is part of the reason it is losing hits. A personal email response would go along way to show its visitors that you are willing to respond to and help fix problems people have. Actual problems, not just requests for more Axes. I'm sure you get 100's of those on a weekly basis. Those are pointless. I understand that. A personal email response with either an update or solution to my problem would go a long way to improving your image with the public. : Thanks very much for your time (assuming you give it any time), : Kiwi ID: CoolBurnMtW Response received on Friday, January 17th, 2k14 @ 0311 : Hello there, : We have now forwarded this issue to developers, once they get back to us we shall let you know the update. Thanks for your patience and understanding! : Thanks, Kiwi Customer Support I sent this email on Thursday, January 16th, 2k14 @ 1643 : Ok, this is frustrating. I've added two people to my Facebook friends list to add them in the game, but they never show up on the list when I try to find them it says they can't be found. : What am I doing wrong? Please help. : Thank you for your time. : CoolBurnMtW Category:Blog posts